


He Kissed A Prince

by colaondashboard



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaondashboard/pseuds/colaondashboard
Summary: Jeonghan and Joshua ended up calling each other a prince and sharing a kiss or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to mix fluff and humor. Really.

“We could throw punches at him,” Vernon suggested, putting an arm around Jeonghan.

"Or steal his clothes," Soonyoung said with a little too much enthusiasm for Jeonghan’s liking.

“Are you dead serious?” Wonwoo asked with a blank face before rolling his eyes.

"Or draw whiskers on his cheeks!” Mingyu took out one of his ever reliable neon green highlighter.

“What the hell?” Wonwoo prompted, taking the marker pen from Mingyu. “You still have this hideous thing? And for heaven’s sake! Whiskers aren’t colored green.”

“Tree color is green,” Seungkwan added out of nowhere.

“Or you could all shut up and ignore him," Jeonghan said and removed Vernon’s arm around him.

The group of friends stood before Joshua’s sleeping form which is leaned against the glass wall of the library.  He looked really defenseless and harmless. But above all, he looked like a prince. A prince of his own. What a beauty.

_What if he is awake or just pretending to sleep? What if he can hear us? Does the librarian know he is sleeping here?  What if he gets caught? Wait, what the hell? What am I saying? What is going on with me?_

Jeonghan did not voice his thoughts, though. He had a feeling they'd sound somewhat crazy if said out loud.

“Please keep quiet or we’ll get in trouble,” Vernon reminded them, angling his head towards the librarian who is busy arranging books. 

"Or steal his clothes," Soonyoung repeated.

Mingyu looked puzzled. "What is with you and his clothes anyway? What would you do with them?”

Soonyoung sighed, "Don’t mind what I said. Let’s just go ahead! It’s really boring here.”

 “But we just got here,” Wonwoo whined. “I haven’t seen the new books.”

“This isn’t our thing,” Jeonghan reminded them. “Except for you Wonwoo, of course.”

“Jeonghan hyung is right. I don’t even remember why we ended up here,” Seungkwan stated.  
  
"Can we please spare at least 15 more minutes?" Wonwoo clutched his homework close to his chest, putting on his best pout.

“There are plenty more times anyway,” Vernon sang.

“Fine,” Wonwoo muttered under his breath.  

The boys each took a step back when the sleeping prince stirred in his sleep.

_Damn, he looks really beautiful. Perhaps this is my chance to have some time with him. If only these idiots aren’t here._

Jeonghan gritted his teeth and smiled before speaking, “You guys go ahead; I have to file a report on the book I lost yesterday.”

“We weren’t informed that you know what a book is,” Soonyoung said a little louder than he should, making the sleeping prince stir in his sleep again.

“Quiet!” Jeonghan hissed. “I’m a college student and not a fool and I know what a book is.”

“Then let’s all stay to be fair,” Wonwoo pointed out.

“No!” Jeonghan exclaimed, laughing nervously afterwards. “Go; I’ll be fine!”

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan, and Vernon looked at each other when they noticed that Jeonghan’s behavior suddenly changed.  

After a few minutes of nonsense arguments, Jeonghan was able to dismiss all of his friends. He even had to push them out of the doorway and slam the door as quiet as possible on their faces. He was beyond words glad to see them go.  Their constant suggestions weren’t helpful at all, especially Soonyoung’s suggestion with the clothes. He scowled at the idea of Joshua standing naked before him. That’d make him go really crazy.

Jeonghan exhaled. He had no intention of thinking about Joshua, but the thought was already there and Jeonghan couldn’t resist peeking at Joshua’s direction. Joshua was still asleep like a prince. His head was bobbing to the right, away from Jeonghan, exposing the skin of his neck. Jeonghan frowned at Joshua and his close to perfect skin. He should have let Mingyu draw whiskers on him.

The last couple of weeks were confusing for Jeonghan. Apparently, Joshua had become noticeably nicer to him.

_We chatted over the phone three nights ago and he asked me how my day went._

Jeonghan fished his phone out of his pocket and smirked to himself when he found the recorded call. Yup, he deadass recorded their conversation.

_I’m such a fool._

It may sound crazy to others, especially his friends, but Jeonghan had an idea clouding his mind that Joshua’s gaze seemed to follow him around. Literally. But being the one and only Yoon Jeonghan, he won’t jump into conclusions.

He exhaled once again and narrowed his eyes at Joshua's sleeping form and then looked around. The library is empty except for him and Joshua as the librarian had disappeared on one of the offices inside.

_Why does this university even keep a library? It’s so comparable to a ghost town._

He looked out the glass wall and saw students playing around. Every now and then, an occasional leaf fell, a reminder that summer was over and soon they would have to avoid the great outdoors or have their bodies frozen to death.

O _kay, maybe the reason why this library is empty is because everyone wants to spend their time on the great outdoors while they still can. Well, maybe except for Joshua._

Jeonghan looked at Joshua’s chest which rose and fell slowly; he really looked asleep. His eyes travelled upwards to the sleeping prince’s lips and stifled a laugh. The prince just drooled while sleeping.

_What a baby._

Jeonghan knelt before Joshua and used his coat’s sleeve to wipe the drool. As he did it, his gaze fell on the latter’s lips again and stayed there. Joshua looked as though he was pouting in his sleep; it made his bottom lip look fuller than it was.

Biting his lip, Jeonghan moved closer to Jisoo. He closed his eyes and paid attention to Joshua’s breathing so that if the breathing pattern changed, he can run for his life.

Eyes still closed, Jeonghan leaned dangerously inn, angled his head and pressed his lips to Joshua’s. They were soft and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He felt like exploding.

 _I’m actually kissing a sleeping beauty! Who knew._  

When Jeonghan stopped the kissed and opened his eyes, he met Joshua’s brown eyes looking at him and he swore they were twinkling. He kissed a prince and it was something that he can’t still believe actually happened.

"You were drooling," Jeonghan said and showed the stain on his sleeve. "And I didn’t want you to embarrass yourself." Jeonghan added, hoping Joshua didn’t notice the kiss they shared.

“Thank you?” Joshua replied with a confusedly.

"No-no n-need to thank me," Jeonghan stuttered and stood up, almost falling backwards. He turned around and hit a table by accident.

_Oh, hell._

“Are you okay?” Joshua asked, standing up along the process.

“I’m fine! It was nice meeting you here,” Jeonghan said, grimacing in pain. “I’ll go ahead. Bye!”

“Bye!” Joshua replied with a wave. “And take care. Be careful on your way _out._ ”

Joshua flinched at the sound of Jeonghan colliding with the closed door. He shook his head and let out a soft chuckle at the sight of Jeonghan hurrying his way out.

“Too bad I wasn’t able to tell him that he is quite a good kisser,” Joshua mumbled to himself as he stretch and yawn.

* * *

The next day came quickly and didn’t go Jeonghan’s way. What was he thinking, kissing a sleeping prince in a library just because he could?

_And he just drooled! Gosh, how nasty!_

“I’m going to visit the library!” Wonwoo happily announced as their group eat lunch. “Who wants to come with me?”

Much to Wonwoo’s disappointment, nobody answered.

“I’m coming with you,” Jeonghan said when Wonwoo started ranting.

_Be a good friend and go with him. It’s not as if you will see him again there._

“C’mon then,” Wonwoo said and literally dragged Jeonghan with him.

“I’ll walk! I’ll walk!” Jeonghan yelled, pulling himself away from Wonwoo.

When the pair arrived at the library, Wonwoo immediately headed to a shelf and Jeonghan immediately headed to a desk. Jeonghan watched Wonwoo pick books for a while before deciding to sleep.

* * *

Jeonghan was sleeping peacefully already when a loud thud woke him up. He stood up straight in response, thinking it was the librarian.

“I’m sorry I won’t sleep here again and I’ll arrange the books if I have to this afternoon. Just please don’t report me to the head office,” He managed to say in one breathe.

“That’s very kind of you,” A familiar voice said to Jeonghan.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan countered. “Wait, what? Joshua?”

“Good morning,” Joshua said brightly. “I didn’t know I’d find a sleeping beauty in the library. Too bad I wasn’t able to kiss the prince to wake him up.”

Joshua’s choice of words made Jeonghan blush madly.

_He called me a price and he freaking knows! Oh, what do I do?_

“You know?” Jeonghan asked, wanting to punch himself square in the face for asking such a stupid question.

Jeonghan inhaled and cleared his throat before speaking, "Is there something you need, Joshua?”

Joshua pretended he was considering Jeonghan's words. "Well," he said eventually. “I would like to thank you for wiping my drool yesterday. Things apparently became more memorable than they should after that.”

Jeonghan gritted his teeth and forced a smile. "No problem," He muttered and looked at where Wonwoo was supposed to be only to find him missing.

 _Where the hell is he? Did he leave me alone with his prince? Oh, ground, eat me up please!_  
  
Jeonghan fished his phone out of his pocket and casted his eyes on it. He cursed it when it didn’t open, forgetting the fact that it’s dead and out of battery. He looked up and noticed Joshua eyeing him with amusement. His eyes widened in realization.

“You have drool on your face, too,” Joshua told Jeonghan and used his handkerchief to wipe the drool.

As Joshua did it, his eyes darted towards Jeonghan’s lips. It look really soft and attractive to him, definitely kissable.

Licking his lip, Joshua moved closer to Jeonghan. He placed his hands on the latter’s chest before pressing their lips together.  

The kiss turned out hot with steady pressure. Joshua's tongue lingered against Jeonghan's bottom lip, his teeth on it and then he pulled away.

Jeonghan gasped and almost thanked Joshua. Thank heavens he managed to mentally slap and keep his thoughts to himself.

Joshua, on the other hand, looked really ecstatic, just as he had been for weeks now, whenever he looked at Jeonghan and send him countless _‘How are you today?’_ messages.

"The weather’s really nice today, isn’t it?” Jeonghan said, not knowing what else to say. Maybe he should just kiss Joshua again.

“I was hoping you’ll offer me a seat,” Joshua answered as he sits on the desk. “I’ve been standing for quite some time now.”

_Aigoo. There are plenty of chairs, prince. Tsk. Did he honestly expect me to offer him one? What a prince!_

"Suit yourself." Jeonghan nodded earnestly, avoiding any possible eye contact.

“Why are you here anyway?” Joshua asked.

“Same question for you,” Jeonghan answered. “But hey! I was obviously here first. I have no idea if you know my friend Wonwoo but he is the one I am supposed to be with but he is missing. I think he left me while I was sleeping.”

“I know him,” Joshua ran a hand on his as he speaks. “In fact I made him leave.”

“What?” Jeonghan exclaimed, surprised. “Why?”

"You know," Joshua said, studying Jeonghan with a smirk. His fingers toying with Jeonghan's locks. "The library is empty again except for the two of us.”

“The librarian?” Jeonghan prompted, afraid of getting caught.

“The librarian hasn’t come out of their office yet.” Joshua assured him.

Jeonghan couldn’t help the smile that is forming on his face when his eyes met Joshua’s.

_Is this what they call a mutual understanding?_

“What if someone sees us? That might cost us a term,” Jeonghan warned.

“All safe,” Joshua said and kissed Jeonghan again.

Jeonghan's fingers found their way to Joshua's hair. It felt really soft, and Jeonghan's hands decided to stay there in order to pull on it every time he has to surpass a sound.

When Joshua broke the kiss he pulled Jeonghan up from his seat and led him out of the library. Their feet moved without quite a bit of an arrangement, simply walking through the halls. By one means or another they ended up under a tree, in which Joshua climbed with ease. Jeonghan followed him closely, depending on branches to balance himself well on the way up.

There was a moment of silence before Jeonghan spoke, “Don’t tell me we are just going to seat here. I honestly felt like I was going to fall on my way up and you didn’t even dare to help me! How can a prince be so ungentlemanly?”

“I’m sorry,” Joshua laughed while covering his mouth. “I’ll make it up to you. And did you just say that I’m a prince?”

“Yes, I did,” Jeonghan confirmed. “And you’re not just a prince. You are a nasty prince. You drooled in your sleep.”

“I was hoping you’d say that I’m a handsome prince or something along those lines,” Joshua spoke before smirking. “Yes, I did drool but you still kissed me.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks.

 “Don’t worry; it’ll be really fun,” Joshua told him, putting an arm over his shoulders. Jeonghan shook his head before leaning his head on Joshua’s shoulder. The latter’s is right though, the view looks really breathtaking and he is sure that everything’s going to be really fun.

“At the point when the sun sets, the shades of the sky change from what is ordinarily a light blue, dim or white shady sky to darker tones of blue or shades of red, orange, yellow and violet,” Joshua said softly while looking at Jeonghan with a smile.

“You mean purple,” Jeonghan insisted.

“Violet.”

“Purple!”

“Violet.”

“Pur- okay, fine, whatever.” Jeonghan muttered, pinching Joshua’s shoulder. “Is it why we are here?” He added, earning a nod from Joshua whose eyes are set on the horizon. 

“And this,” Joshua whispered before letting his lips and Jeonghan’s lips touch. The latter was taken aback for a moment but when he had relaxed, his eyes fluttered close. “This is the fun part.”

Jeonghan broke the kiss when Joshua gasped, clearly running out of breath. Their faces were shades of red like the sky. The kiss was short but more sweet and meaningful than what they shared at the library.

_This is absolutely perfect! Just my kind of a romantic situation._

Jeonghan can’t help but let out a giggle. He shuddered in delight. Who knew that he’d be kissing a prince as the sun sets.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” A chorus exclaimed, making Joshua and Jeonghan look at each other with confused faces. “Behind you!”

“Turn around,” By that said, Jeonghan and Joshua carefully twisted their bodies. They saw Vernon, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungkwan laughing and pointing fingers at them.

Jeonghan ticked his tongue and palmed his face when his friends started singing about him and Joshua sitting and kissing on a tree literally.

“I’m sorry about my friends,” Jeonghan muttered in embarrassment, covering Joshua’s eyes.

“I know I’ll get used to it,” Joshua chuckled, sneaking a kiss from Jeonghan that earned a reaction from their audience of five.

**Author's Note:**

> Give JiHan some love!


End file.
